Butterfly kisses
by JackSue4ever
Summary: A Jack/Daughter songfic


Rated:G

Jack: Hi Princess.

Debra: Night dad.

Jack: Go get in your pjs and I'll be in a minute.

Debra: Yes sir.

*She goes to change, brush her teeth and crawls into bed.*

*Jack comes in.*

Jack:*Thinking* There's Two things I know for sure, she was sent here from Heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank God for all the joy in my life but most of all, for… Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.

Debra: Night daddy.

*She kisses his forehead*

Jack: Night peanut.

*The next morning.*

Debra: Daddy look at these pretty flowers. Can you please put them in my hair?

Jack: Sure.

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.*

*Later that day Jack takes Debra horse backing riding.*

Debra: Their pretty. Can we ride them?

Jack: Yes.

Debra: Will you walk beside the pony please?

Jack: Yes.

Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride.

*Jack had come home the next day from work and smells something cooking.*

Debra: Daddy, mommy let me bake a cake all by myself, it's not perfect, but I tried and I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried.

Jack:*Thinking later that night.* With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve a hug every moment and butterfly kisses at night.

*Years later Debra's sixteen birthday has come.*

Debra: Morning mom, daddy.

Jack: Happy Birthday peanut.

Sweet Sixteen today

Jack:*Thinking* She's looking more and more like Sue.

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday, one part woman, and the other part girl.

*Jack notices she was wearing more perfume and makeup than her ribbons and curls.*

To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls.

*Jack watches her drive off with her friends later on that day, she was growing up to fast, but then she had to try out her wings.*

Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember…

*Jack thinks back to when she was younger.*

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Stickin little White flowers all up in her hair.

*Then Jack thinks about last night.*

You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time.

Jack:*Thinking* With all I've done wrong, I most of done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

*Jack watches the years fly by and all the precious time, like the wind, the years go by.*

*Jack had to let her go, had to let his precious butterfly go and spread her wings and fly.*

Jack:*Thinking* She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the Bride's room just staring at her.*

Debra: Dad what are you thinking?

Jack: I'm not sure. I feel like I'm losing my baby girl.

*Debra leans over and gives him Butterfly kisses, with her mom stickin little White flowers all up in her hair.*

Debra: Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time, "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy? Daddy don't cry!"

Jack:*Thinking* With all that I've done wrong, I most of done something right to deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I have to let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

The End

Song: Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle.

Lyrics: There's two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from heaven and she's

daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and

I thank god for all the joy in my life

Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;

sticking little white flowers all up in her

hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must

have done something right to deserve a hug

every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done

something right to deserve her love every morning

and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time

Like the wind, the years go by.

Precious butterfly.

Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.

She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.

She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not

sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair

"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have

done something right.

To deserve your love every morning and butterfly

kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember

every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.


End file.
